The Champion of Seduction
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lyra and Lance have been together for three months now, but they haven't even progressed to first base. Clair promises to aid Lyra in seducing the dragon master, but will her methods work? Sexual content. Trickyshipping. Side SilverxClair. Slight parody feel.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

The Champion of Seduction

**Summary**

Lyra and Lance have been together for three months now, but they haven't even progressed to first base. Clair promises to aid Lyra in seducing the dragon master, but will her methods work?

**Random Note**

Lyra in my eyes was at least thirteen or fourteen when she started her journey (I also read that she started her journey late), and I'm under the impression champions like Lance and Cynthia reached that status at an early age, so there's about a five year gap between them in my head.

.

**Chapter One: The Secret**

Lyra walked into Blackthorn Gym, her brows knotted in confusion. She could see Clair across from the lava pit battling some random trainer. She hid a smirk; she had been in that exact position three years ago. It felt kinda weird being on the other side though being a spectator to a battle. Clair was a tough trainer; albeit a little overconfident and prone to throwing temper tantrums, but once you got past that, she was actually a very nice person.

The battle was over within minutes, and the poor trainer dropped to his knees. Another win for Clair, and another journey temporarily halted for a trainer. Lyra crossed the moving stones until she reached Clair. "Another magnificent battle for Clair?" she asked, smiling.

Clair greeted her with a smirk. "No one can beat me."

Lyra pointed to herself. "Except for me, of course. And your cousin. And Silver too."

The tall bluenette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was the last battle of the day thankfully." She stifled a yawn, then continued speaking, "I wish a worthy opponent challenged me. It's been nothing but wannabe champions arriving at the door." She sighed then gave Lyra her best puppy eye look. "Please tell me you want my company?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Lyra replied, a smile breaking out on her face. Her childhood friend, Ethan, was currently in Unova checking out the latest movie. Her ex-rival turned loyal friend, Silver, was busy training to take her on for the throne. "What's the latest goss?" she said, as Clair led Lyra out the secret back door.

"I'll tell you when we find somewhere classy to eat… are you willing to visit Kalos? I hear they have some fancy restaurants over there," Clair explained, summoning her newly evolved Dragonite. "We can invite Lance as well," she added, giving Lyra one of her classic Clair smirks.

"Do we have to?" Lyra almost whined. "He's been insufferable of the late. I really don't know what his problem is." The former Champion and Lyra had spent the past three years flirting with each other and only recently had they officially become 'boyfriend-girlfriend'. It had taken the guy three years to muster up the courage to ask her out on a date. "It's like, he's scared of me."

Clair giggled. "Scared? Well, you did deliver him a crushing defeat three years ago. I remember he came home in a really depressed mood after that day. He sat in the Den for days and didn't come out. He found it difficult to come to terms with his dragons losing." She then shrugged. "I felt the same way though after you defeated me without using one dragon. I never thought it was possible, but you showed us both that dragons can be defeated with the right team and strategy. So… anyway, what do you mean scared?"

Lyra frowned. Where to begin? Lance didn't seem to have any problems throwing a few flirty comments in her direction, but when it came to more… intimate acts he would freeze, then randomly walk away leaving a very annoyed and confused Lyra. She loved the guy deeply and all, but she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last in a chaste relationship. She had needs too. It wasn't as if she wasn't old enough – she was eighteen, and five years younger. "He doesn't freak out when it comes to hugs, but anything more than that and there's a problem."

"Wow, that sucks," was Clair's simple response. She climbed onto Dragonair's back, and helped Lyra up as well. Lyra's team of Pokemon were currently resting at the League – she had biked all the way here instead. A Champion had to stay in top physical condition. "You're a special lady, Lyra. Lance has never bothered to pursue a girl for so long."

"And he's bored now, isn't he? Now that the chase is over he'd rather do something else?" Lyra muttered. Typical.

"He's actually a big softie; he just hates showing that side because dragon tamers are meant to be tough," Clair explained. "It's just that… well…" she chuckled lightly, and Lyra knew Clair was holding back information. She knew something about Lance that Lyra didn't know. "He's very awkward around girls. He came to me for advice so he could figure out a way to get closer to you without screwing up." She laughed at the memory.

They were flying high in the sky now, high above the earth. At this height, Lyra could see the entire landscape of the Johto and Kanto region. She could see Mt. Silver, and wondered if Red was up there still, waiting for the next daring challenger. She could see the Lake of Rage and recalled the time she had first met Lance there to solve the problem with the Red Gyarados. All those events seemed so long ago, but she remembered them as if they had happened yesterday.

Soon, they left the region of Johto and Kanto, and started heading towards Kalos. Lyra had only been to Kalos twice since becoming Champion. The first time she went with Lance to learn about the new fairy type, and the second time with Silver and Ethan to catch some new Pokemon. They arrived in good time, and Dragonite landed in the heart of Lumiose City.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Lyra exclaimed.

And she had thought Unova's Castelia was a big place. Clair led Lyra down one of the many alleyways until they reached a café. It wasn't a big place, but it was certainly busy. "Make way for the Johto and Kanto Champion!" Clair announced grinning. Once they stepped inside, many pairs of eyes moved in their direction.

"We couldn't have gone to a someplace more quiet?" Lyra whispered. She loved meeting her fans and all, but right now she just wanted to discuss things in private with Clair.

The waiter directed Clair and Lyra to a special table in the back corner of the café, which Lyra soon learned was reserved for gym leaders, elite four and champions of past and present. The VIP club, basically. "It's a nice place, more crowded than usual though, but that's only because Diantha is rumoured to be visiting today to promote her new film," Clair explained, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Right."

"So, order something. We get special discounts." Clair winked.

Lyra grabbed the menu and searched for something that appealed to her. Most of the items on the menu she found difficult to pronounce, so she went with the safest option (the easiest word to pronounce) and ordered a chocolate croissant and a glass of iced chocolate. Clair ordered the same thing, but got an iced mocha instead.

"What were we talking about before? Oh that's right, my cousin," Clair said, placing the menu back down on the table, "and his fear of intimacy." She almost giggled at the latter half of the sentence.

Lyra's lips curved into a smile. Well, it _was _kinda funny, now that she thought about. The former Champion had no problems battling and training with dragons, but when it came to something sexual, he ran for cover. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He's going to be so pissed if I tell you…" Clair started, but her smirk remained, which told Lyra Clair didn't care, "but I'll tell you anyway because you've earned my friendship and respect. You see, the thing is… the guy has never had sexual contact with a girl before."

Lyra's eyes widened. That was it? That was the reason Lance refused to return any of her advances throughout their three month relationship? "He's a virgin?" She found that hard to believe. He wasn't a bad looking guy; in fact, he was the region's most eligible bachelor at one point before he claimed Lyra. And that silly cape he insisted on wearing just made him more alluring in a weird way.

Clair nodded, biting her lip to stop from laughing. "Yes, he is. That's why he's avoiding you when it comes to those 'moments'. He's not quite sure how to deal with those sort of situations; we weren't exactly taught about feelings and sex when we were young," Clair added, chuckling again, sapphire eyes shining with mirth.

"Oh my Arceus… if only I had known…" Then she probably wouldn't have pounced on him that one night on the couch. "What am I supposed to do about this? I don't want to be stuck in chaste relationship," she added, in a whisper this time. In the corners of her eyes, she spotted some of the locals waving to her and smiling. She smiled back.

Clair's grin remained. "You'll have to go a little easy on him, Lyra. He's a tough one to break. But follow my methods and you'll have him tending to your every need." She wrinkled her nose, then frowned. "It's kinda weird to think about my cousin screwing my friend. Arceus' knows he needs to get laid sometime… will make him less serious."

"Since when did you become the expert?" Lyra responded.

Clair shrugged. "I've been practicing with your friend, Silver."

"Wait. What? Silver? Silver?" she repeated. Clair and Silver? What the heck?

"I know, it's weird… but we click. Anyway, this isn't about Silver and I, it's about you and my cousin. Don't change the topic," she teased. "Here's the first step…" She leaned in forward and whispered words into Lyra's ear.

Lyra's cheeks turned red at the Blackthorn's gym leader's suggestion. "You want me to do that?" she almost yelled from the shock.

"You asked for my help."

Did she? She couldn't remember asking Clair for help in her problems. "He'll never look at me the same way again."

"Oh, don't be so negative, girl. I'll be at your side, so if he freaks out, I'll put him into his place."

Clair was way too confident about this. That smirk on her face suggested trouble. A lot of trouble. But a part of Lyra was curious to see if her methods would work. "Alright, I'm in."

.

The real fun begins in the next chapter! What methods will Lyra use to seduce her hesitant partner? Read and find out method one in the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!

If you have any ideas you'd like to see, drop me a line!


End file.
